


The Daughter of Big Boss

by NinjaRaiden2005



Series: The Daughter of Big Boss [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Historical References, Mild Language, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaRaiden2005/pseuds/NinjaRaiden2005
Summary: Following the events of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Venom Snake conducts new operations with Diamond Dogs in war-torn Iraq. This leads to the legendary soldier coming across a young Kurdish girl, the lone survivor of a village left in ruins. You've seen the story of the Sons of Big Boss, now see the story of his only daughter as she becomes the lone wolf in this pack of dogs.





	The Daughter of Big Boss

The flash of lightning followed shortly by the loud crack of thunder awoke Venom Snake from his trancelike state. His one good eye would typically be staring straight ahead as Pequod flew the helicopter to the LZ. To his pilot, it often looked as though he was channeling a spirit before every mission. Not that it would go against the rumors of him being a demon out on the battlefield, but Pequod would never bring up such a thing, preferring to remain professional with his boss and worry solely about the task at hand.

Pequod’s voice finally broke the long silence in the helicopter. “One mile to LZ!”

Snake took the time to do a final weapons check as Commander Benedict “Kazuhira” Miller’s voice cracked through the radio. “Boss, this op is pretty straightforward. Iraqi forces in Choarta are holding intel Kurdish rebels are wanting for an upcoming operation. They have no one specializing in stealth tactics so they used a contact to hire us.”

Snake loaded the magazine of his assault rifle back into place and then moved onto looking over his tranquilizer rifle. “Works just fine for me. Civilians?”

“We’d had reports of refugees being held in the village a few hours ago, but...” Miller responded with a tone that didn’t sound optimistic whatsoever.

Snake knew all too well why Miller didn’t have the best outlook on the probability of survivors. Ali-Hassan al-Majid was leading a campaign to annihilate every Kurd on the face of the Earth. Furthermore, he didn’t care how it was carried out just as long as no one was left alive. It would be a miracle if any still remained in the city at this point. “I’ll keep a look out just in case.”

Miller’s voice still sounded a bit somber in his response with a soft acknowledgment. “Copy that, Boss.”

Ocelot suddenly interjected himself into the conversation. “Remember, Boss, weather’s going to get pretty bad soon. Intel says you’ve got about an hour to get in and out before a severe storm hits. We can’t risk the chopper in that kind of weather so if you take any longer you’ll be stuck there until morning.”

Snake simply replied, “Roger that.” The radio fell silent before the usual warm interior lighting of the helicopter changed to a sharp red. That was Snake’s cue to move from his seat to the door. Once opened he could see the clouds of the thunderstorm looming overhead. Lightning danced around inside them in a spectacular display only nature could conjure up. The accompanying thunder would cause the helicopter to vibrate intensely for a few seconds before settling back down. Fortunately, he had taken the time and money to upgrade the magnificent flying machine so neither he nor Pequod had to worry about it shaking apart outside of the worst weather possible. If not for being on a mission Snake might have taken the time to enjoy the cool night weather.

Finally, the helicopter came to a stop above the landing zone and slowly descended to the sandy and rocky terrain below. Snake didn’t wait for it to go completely down, preferring to slide off the edge and let gravity do the rest. In his mind, he knew better, but he still expected Quiet to land on the ground beside him and every time she didn’t it was another pained reminder that she was gone for good. “Good luck out there, Boss!” Snake jumped back to his sense to look up at the cockpit. He gave his pilot a friendly wave who then returned the gesture with a thumbs up before flying off.

Snake carefully made his way to a rock face overlooking the war-torn city. The area wasn’t exactly postcard worthy. Much of the city was pocketed with smoking craters thanks to Iraqi airstrikes. Through his binoculars, he could see the bodies of dead civilians strewn about the streets and inside homes. Even from his high position just outside the city Snake could smell the corpses of the innocent people below. Whoever wasn’t killed in the bombing fell victim to the heavy usage of chemical warfare employed by the Iraqi forces. The legendary soldier was glad he was here at night just so he wouldn’t have to look at their mutilated bodies in great detail. 

“And people say I’m a demon,” Snake muttered under his breath in the process of putting his tool away.

The stench of death only got stronger as he worked his way through the rubble-laden streets and alleyways. He was careful to avoid stepping on any bodies in his path or to crawl over them. Partially to avoid making any noise, but mostly just so he didn’t have to come into visual contact with the decomposing remains of people missing organs or skin covered in burns and bullae from deadly gasses such as mustard agent. Snake was very glad he left D.D. back at Mother Base. There was no doubt the stench would overpower his canine companion’s naturally strong sense of smell. 

This is something no one should smell.

Once he started getting closer to the building in the center of the city that was being used as a command post there was a natural increase in enemy patrols walking the area. Through the flashes of light coming from their weapons’ tac lights and the spotlights mounted on various buildings, he could make out the majority of them wearing gas masks. No doubt some areas still had a lingering trace of deadly gas floating around. One clean shot to the head with his WU S.Pistol knocked out the nearest sentry cold. Snake was sure to hide the body among the man’s victims after acquiring his gas mask for his own use. He didn’t particularly care if the man died from lingering fumes at this point after the mass genocide he’d participated in.

The rest of the walk to the command building was a slow process of cautiously going through more rubble, carefully moving bodies out of his way, waiting for enemies to pass by, and taking out and hiding the bodies of the sentries he couldn’t avoid. Snake figured at least twenty minutes had passed by the time he found an air vent on the ground floor of the command building. Preceding his entry into the vent he decided to duck out of sight and report to Mother Base.

“This is Snake. I’ve reached the building the enemy is using as their command post. The security is much lighter than I expected.” He reported in hushed tones as he barely managed to avoid a passing sentry’s flashlight.

Miller’s voice cracked through the comm unit albeit with a bit of static. “The main force must have moved on after taking the city. Be sure to stay alert, Boss. There may be more inside.” A few seconds passed while Miller worked up the strength to ask his next question. “Any word on survivors?”

Snake paused briefly, releasing a light sigh ahead of his response. “No. The whole city is nothing more than a mass grave now.”

Another pause between responses occurred, this one a little longer. When Miller did speak again it sounded like all joy had left his life at that exact moment. “Alright. I’ll inform the rebels.”

Ocelot once again came in on the tail end of the call. “One more thing, Boss. We’re picking up a lot of electromagnetic interference caused by the storms. Comms are already on the fritz and I have a feeling other electrical equipment you have might short out as well.”

“Copy that. I’m making my way in now.” The radio fell silent once again. Snake pulled out the gas mask he had procured earlier and proceeded to make his way through the tight vents.

 

*****

There was still a lot of commotion coming from the rooms he crawled past. Snake guessed there was at least a section left here to guard the city while the main force of the Iraqi military had gone to the next scheduled village to eradicate. It took a bit of time until he found an empty room from which he could exit the vent. The all-black sneaking suit he wore canceled out the sound of his movements as he crawled out. The room was dark save for flashes of lightning through the cracked window. From what he could see the room was adequately furnished with chairs, a sofa, coffee table, and some pictures adorning the walls. It must have been the city’s leadership building, hence why it was spared from the airstrikes.

Taking a chance, Snake removed the gas mask. He was relieved to find the air completely normal except for the smell of the bodies outside. The one-eyed soldier peeked out the door. He saw two guards walking at the end of the hallway who turned right around a corner and up some stairs, judging by the sound of their footprints. At the other end of the hall was another guard who was casually leaning against a window and dozing. Snake decided to help him get the rest of the way to Dreamland by shooting him in the face with a tranq dart. He didn’t know if there was ever any pain or lasting effects from being stabbed in the face with that needle but he also really didn’t care as long as it did its job. Just before the man’s body could drop to the ground Snake moved quickly to catch him and drag him off to another empty room. With a bit of luck, he wouldn’t be missed until after Snake was long gone.

Another set of stairs by the window the man had been standing by gave the secret agent access to the upper floor of the building. The few working lights in the ceiling left the floor mostly covered in darkness. Perfect for him to maneuver himself to a better position behind some supply crates stacked up on the marble floor. It wasn’t hard for Snake to determine which room was the command center. All he had to do was follow the mess of wires on the floor to a door in the middle of the medium-sized hallway.

There has to be more than just a few men in there. A distraction to clear it maybe?

Snake’s thoughts were interrupted the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. He scrambled into a room next to the command center and quickly shut the door. The sounds stopped right in front of the door, replaced by voices going on in a conversation about who knows what. Venom was about to lament his luck when he managed to catch the sight of another door out of the corner of his eye. Creeping ‘round to it he pressed his ear to the wood. From the other side were sounds of men talking and equipment buzzing. All of this told Snake two things.

Their equipment was going through the same electromagnetic interference that his was. Calling for backup was impossible for them now.  
These two rooms were a suite with connecting doors. It might be possible for him to get in and out rather quickly.

It took him a minute to come up with a plan and even less than that to set his trap. When he was finally ready he pressed himself against the wall on one side of the door. Gently he turned the knob and pulled it open with just enough force that it would slowly creak open the rest of the way on its own. Just as he planned, it caught the attention of one of the six enemy soldiers in the other room. He shouted in a language Snake didn’t know and continued through the door followed by his comrades. One of the strange quirks Snake noted was how when one trooper went to investigate he would more often than not have his entire squad follow him. It was useful in situations just like this. “HUH?!” they all exclaimed at the same time. Lined up in a row in front of them were six of Snake’s signature cardboard boxes, each of them featuring the poster of a sexy woman in a bikini. As expected each of the men moved to a box of their own and started to make strange noises that Snake would rather not think too hard about whilst also ogling the posters. With all of them thoroughly distracted the super spy made his way through the door making sure to lock it behind him.

Snake found himself in another dimly lit room. The wires he had spied outside of the main door led to a large terminal set against one of the empty walls. The interface for the computer was an outdated Apple Lisa home computer. Snake actually laughed at the thought of Saddam Hussein going to a garage sale and paying nearly $10,000 for the old machine. One good laugh later he was back to work hooking up his iDroid to the machine in order for it to extract the needed intel. The gadget was about the only piece of electrical equipment working normally in the whole building by this point as it scanned each and every file of the computer. A series of random screens blinked on the monitor that was too fast for Snake to make out anything in particular.

The near silence of the room was broken by a light thump to Snake’s left. Instinct took over as his pistol snapped into place in front of his face, his eye scanning the room quickly. Wait, had that closet always been there? The man crept silently to the sliding door. In a flash, he slid the door open and raised his rifle to….a little girl hunched in the darkened corner. He instantly shut off the light in her face and put his gun away in an attempt to appear less threatening. To his surprise, she didn’t cry out at Snake’s sudden appearance. In fact, she didn’t make any sound at all. She didn’t even try to move away from him despite Snake simply crouching in front of her.

“Are you OK?” Snake asked in a calm whisper. His only response from the girl was a stare. “Alright. Looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way.” He looked back to the doors of the room to make sure nothing was happening before going back to his radio. “Kaz. We’ve got a situation here. Time is short so I’ll give details later. I need you to put Doc on right now.”

“*at***ng **u thr****h.” Miller replied. The base commander’s voice was broken by the worsening static of the comms. To try compensating Snake ran a wire from his suit’s radio to the iDroid. With a bit of fiddling, he managed to boost the signal with the power of the command post’s own radio tower.

“You hear me, Doc?” he asked going back to the closet.

A woman’s voice speaking in an English accent answered back. “Loud and clear, Snake. What can I do for you?”

“Need a translator for a little girl. Kurdish.”

“Understood. I will do what I can.” Snake held the iDroid in between himself and the girl. A holographic image of Doc came up on its display, lighting the girl’s face in the soft blue of the interface’s background. “Netirsin. Em dixwazin alîkarî bikin we. Ji kerema xwe re bi me re em dikarin hûn ewle ewle bin. Min soz da ku mirov ê te bikuje.” Doc repeated similar sounding sentences over the iDroid’s speaker for a minute or two until the girl finally responded. She struggled to raise her arm up as though she was trying to touch the doctor’s face on the iDroid. She struggled to get out a sentence that Snake couldn’t understand. “Snake. She says she’ll go with you, but her legs are very weak. I strongly recommend you reduce the strain on her body by carrying her as much as possible.”

Snake nodded even though Doc couldn’t see it. “Nothing I can’t handle. Stand by for my next transmission.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll get my medical equipment aboard the helicopter at once. I will need to examine the girl as soon as possible. Doc out.” The image on the iDroid collapsed in on itself and the speaker function shut off.

Snake took the girl’s hand with a gentle grip to help her up. She was fairly clean except for some dirt on her face, hair, and bare feet. Her sandy blonde hair reached past her shoulders with parted bangs on the left side of her face. Upon closer inspection Snake noticed how her soft facial features and fair skin were offset by speckles of blood on her small T-shirt and shorts. Telling signs of a story he’d have to hear once they were back at Mother Base. He looked around the closet one more time and couldn’t find any shoes in her size. This apparently wasn’t her home. So where did she come from? Snake carried the girl from the closet to a nearby chair where he could quickly pick her up again.

“DOWNLOAD COMPLETE!” The iDroid’s feminine voice chirped in Snake’s ear. The bulk of the files must’ve downloaded before he switched back to the unit’s wireless mode and finished downloading in the background in the time he was on the radio. The soldier closed out the iDroid’s interface in order to put it away.

Snake’s pace quickened as he headed back towards the little girl waiting for him. He did his best Wait motion to her when he passed, proceeding to steel himself by the door as he did several moments ago. From the girl’s perspective he moved at subsonic speed after flinging the door open, grabbing the soldier who was standing there by the throat, shooting his nearby comrade in the crotch, and finally using his gun hand to slam the first soldier’s face into the stone wall knocking him out cold. The girl watched on with most of her face hiding behind the large back of the chair, her messy blonde hair obscuring her right eye. She was amazed enough by his immense speed and precision to be left in a light daze. The man finally put his gun away just as he made his way back to her.

“Climb on.” He crouched down with his back to her; the universal sign of a piggyback ride. Using what strength she had the girl did her best to climb on Snake’s back. It wasn’t the most comfortable situation ever given that he had to move his rifle out of the way but it would have to do. With a little bit of luck, they would soon be rid of this place and on the chopper back to Mother Base. Now Snake didn’t even bother to hide the bodies of the soldiers in his way since that would only slow them down that much more. He retraced his steps from earlier heading back down the stairs only this time trying to find an exit. This required a lot more crouched walking and waiting like his initial approach. Thankfully the roaring sounds of thunder and incoming mist allowed them to travel slightly faster than usual.

The girl continued to remain silent. Instead of potentially panicking she was focusing on Snake’s heartbeat through his chest. The rhythmic thumping helped her stay calm like he was as he searched another hallway for a way out. With added caution, he slowly opened another door. This time he was met with the sight of grass, rocks, and an unguarded light-transport vehicle--the ZaAZ-S84/4W. The vehicle would draw attention once it was started, however it would also be a long trek carrying another person on foot. We’ll just have to take our chances.

Snake buckled her into the passenger seat and doing his best hand motions to tell her to keep her head down. This wasn’t hard for her to do given her weak state. Snake jumped into the driver seat and started the motor. Of course with how smoothly things had been going so far his luck backfired just like the vehicle. Every soldier in the vicinity was put on alert. Snake could hear shouting coming from the front of the building that was gradually getting closer to them. “Shit.” He slammed the vehicle into gear and--after a large bump right in front of them--got them going down the road.

It didn’t take long for another light-transport vehicle to come up behind them in pursuit. The girl yelped a little while Snake used evasive techniques to avoid the incoming fire of the enemy’s assault rifles. At the same time he was doing that, he had to make sure he was staying on the correct route to the LZ. It seemed like no matter how fast or crazy he drove he just couldn’t shake them. Every sharp turn at high speed was followed by the enemy doing the same maneuver. Snake looked at his rear-view mirror in time to see it get shot to pieces. Bits of glass rained down on the girl’s head as she kept it down as much as possible. To Snake’s dismay the usual pinging of bullets hitting the metal of his vehicle was finally followed by a loud bang. The entire transport began to swing wildly at the rear cluing Snake in that they just lost a rear tire. Eventually it became too hard for Snake to control and the vehicle careened off the side of the road and down a large hill.

He could only try to control the mad descent now. Every bump caused both passengers to fly up for a brief second before crashing back down into their seats. Up ahead Snake could see what looked like a wall made up of packed dirt. Snake knew they definitely were not going to avoid slamming right into it. At the last possible second he threw himself down on the girl as a shield before the truck came to a violent stop. The sudden impact knocked Snake’s back right into the gear shift and console putting him in an intense amount of pain. It hurt to move his head to look around. It hurt to sit up. It hurt to move his arms; it just plain hurt to do anything. A quick scan told him the girl was left relatively unharmed except for probably a bruise from the seat belt. Snake worked through the pain in order to unbuckle her and once again start carrying her. He knew it wouldn’t take long for the enemy to catch up to them now. Before heading off into the night he made sure to leave them a present planted in the dirt beside the smoking wreckage.

Whilst in the act of making their escape Snake tried to call out to Mother Base. Each call was met with loud static ringing in Snake’s ear. The storm was only getting worse the longer they walked towards the LZ. The dangling ends of Snake’s bandana flapped harshly in the wind. Snake handed the girl a piece of cloth to cover her tiny mouth with while he simply used his hand to block the wind and blowing sand. After awhile it became abundantly clear that they wouldn’t be leaving. All Snake could do now in the pitch black of the night and howling wind was to use the iDroid’s map to find shelter for the night. Although it had been perfectly fine in the city the indispensable tool was now flickering and often losing connection. Every time it flickered back on it would give the “WARNING. RAIN INCOMING.” message and every time Snake would have to scurry his finger to the mute button. According to its clock they stumbled through the desert for seventeen minutes until they finally found a small cave.

As soon as Snake got them inside it was as if a hole tore into the sky and a waterfall from Heaven came down on top of them. Snake turned his head towards his small companion and shot her a smile. “Looks like perfect timing.” Again, she had no idea what he was saying, but she returned a very small smile of her own. She was merely happy to be away from that city and the dead bodies of her friends and family. Glad to be in what appeared to be safety.

 

*****

Eventually Snake managed to scrounge together some loose brush he found inside the cave and start a fire. Sure it was nothing spectacular but it’d be enough to keep them decently warm through the night. The girl was huddled close to the warm flames while Snake dug through his bag. He signaled the end of the great search with a loud “There we are!” The suddenness of it caused the girl to jump. Snake composed himself back to his usual cool demeanor. “Sorry.” In his hand was the thing he’d been looking for: a small yellow block with a familiar name on it. He opened the CalorieMate that housed a bar of chocolate inside. After sitting down in a position where he could look at the entrance of the cave he offered it to the girl who simply looked at him as though he had worms crawling out of his ears. “Food. See?” He broke off a little piece and threw it in his mouth. The girl promptly snatched the bar out of his hand and commenced to eating as much of it as she could at once. Snake laughed a bit before handing her his canteen of water. That, too, she proceeded to empty down her throat.

“Alright, alright. Slow down a bit. You’ll get sick.” He had to take the container back before she emptied it completely and then took a drink himself. Once she’d finished a substantial portion of the chocolate bar he handed the canteen back to her only this time he controlled how much was taken out. After their glorious meal, he placed the cap back on the canteen and sat it on the ground beside him. Now they both sat there in an awkward silence, the flames of the fire casting their faces and the cave walls in a warm orange light as it cracked.

It was until a thought finally dawned on Snake that the silence persisted. Taking his index finger he pointed at his chest. “My name is Snake. Snake.” He tapped on his chest and repeated the sentence a few more times to drive the point home.

To his surprise, the girl actually talked back. “Sssnakke. Ssnake,” she pronounced in her best English. “Snake.”

Snake grinned and quickly nodded his head. “That’s right.”

To her credit the girl was able to catch on quick as to what Snake was doing. She took her own finger and put it to her chest. “Anja.”

“Anja,” he said as he continued to smile at the girl who was smiling a bit back at him. “I don’t have any bedding for you. You can use my pack as a pillow if you like.” He placed his pack under his head for a second to illustrate his idea. When Anja nodded he placed it down on the ground by the fire. As soon as he got up and walked away she dropped her head down on the slightly lumpy, slightly uncomfortable hip pack. Better than where she was, she supposed. 

If given a bit more time Snake would get to treating his own wounds, but alas he had to stand watch. He made himself a little more comfortable by opening the front of his sneaking suit. Droplets of rain splashed on his exposed skin cooling him off a bit. Assault rifle in hand he stood at the cave entrance where he produced his Phantom Cigar and ignited the lighter on his iDroid. It would be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had after finally playing through MGSV. I'm really late to the party, I know, but better late than never, right? I'm aware that this isn't a brand new idea as there are a couple of other stories with this premise on this site. GRAYXOF has what I consider the better of these, however, I feel they downplay the seriousness of Wolf's history and just what she went through. I've always thought of Metal Gear being pretty realistic in its depiction of the horrors of war even if the means to present it is far more fantastical. So please enjoy this somewhat more realistic approach to this idea. Oh and check out GRAYXOF's version as well; it's pretty good.


End file.
